Edgar von Steelmane
Lord Edgar von Steelmane is the current Kingpin of 'Steelmane Gang, a decades old organization that specializes in domestic terrorism. He is an infamous criminal figure throughout the Eastern Kingdoms and in parts of Kalimdor. Lord von Steelmane is known to fund various criminal organizations, plus a series of logging, mining and shipping industries to help generate income for Steelmane's interests. =Appearance= ---- The tall, Gothic themed man lurking in the corner of your eye is nothing short of dangerous. The man, or 'thing,' behind that mask, who constantly glares through you from his corner of the room, with intentions unclear. It is quite possible that one may become easily frightened by the unwelcoming aurora given off by the man. As a known Rogue, his choice in leathers are very limited, coming in as either black or black, which can allow him to blend in with the shadows more easily. His eyes hidden behind Outlandish stubbed gems, or a thick purple haze at any and all times, leaving him to never blink. Diving into the twisted and warped wardrobe of one of Azeroth's most infamous criminals... ' Deathmantle: A darkened leather set which has been worn since before the fall of Tandrious' reign, often referred to as his 'personal skin'. A metallic skull at the crown of the suit of leather, stubbed with a pair of purple Outlandish gems, allowing him to see out while preventing someone else to looking in. While wearing Deathmantle, his body is covered from head to toe in a toughened humanoid-like leather, offering greater protection at the cost of mobility. To compensate the lack of mobility, an array of mesh wiring was attached to the internal pieces of leather, to act like an exoskeleton and provide a natural human shape to the armor while helping to stop foreign threats from easily entering in his body. His shoulder-guards pierce the armor together, both in color and protection in two ways, one being the natural thickness, the other being stubbed with a horizontal line of Eternium forged daggers, dawning circular 'O' rings along the grips for an easier access to the additional weaponry. Unlike most helmets of the day, his consists of a two peace locking mechanism, making it impossible for someone whom doesn't know what they're doing to remove his mask. The first peace being the face-plate, locking around the entirety of his head and lower neck regions for additional protection, and being made of steel, while the second peace being a locking joint-piece adjoining the metallic cowl 'Crown' to the top of his head and neck. Bonescythe: A multicolored leather set forged from the tarnished and reinforced skin of Nerubians and the fallen on Naxxramas' door, one used specifically to state Edgar's higher class than other Rogues, and to represent Steelmane Gang during official events. While dawning this leather set, it can be confirmed the one behind the mask is actually Edgar due to the House von Steelmane tabard adorned on his torso, secured under his shoulder-guards and belt. The armor coming in a green and blackish tint, made for camouflage over physical looks. Like with the Deathmantle, his shoulder-guards hold a series of sharpened metallic dirks and daggers, only a ceremonial black cloth and diamond replace the simple 'O' ring. The most unique thing about this specific set of armor is the mask. A skull forged from Titanium, a gift from one of the mines owned by Commander Mardirum, floats tauntingly behind a toxic purple haze, the eye sockets fading with the almost overwhelming purple. The metallic skull is housed under a green metallic coif for additional protection, peaked with a row of vertical, unorganized bone-spikes, coated with a light film of poison. Weaponry Though rarely seen, to a keen eye of a fine craftsman, the barrel and main firing mechanism of the pair of flintlocks are believed to be forged from purified silver, making the pistols more light as opposed to the more commonly used iron and steel pistols. The silver makes the antiqued firearms immune to rust and other natural effects from the harsh elements of Azeroth. For the most part, they are always seemingly polished, both the metal and wooden frame. The grip being crafted, by hand, from Alteraci Oak, a hardened type of wood used mostly for constructing wooden homes within the Kingdom of Alterac. The silver finish is topped off with the initials," T.v.S," stamped at the base of each grip. =Origins= ---- Tandrious von Steelmane, a wealthy Alteraci Noble was betrayed by a rival Noble-House of Alterac, causing a string of events which led to the loss of his wife, Lady Sydney Whiteflower-Steelmane. Enraged, he sent Orcish mercenaries to the betrayer's manor, while the family, servants and the Nobleman himself were fast asleep in the early hours of Winter Veil's Day. The Orcish Mercenaries blocked the doors and windows with heavy objects before tossing a lit torch into a second story window, the curtains quickly catching fire following the rest of the wooden home soon after. By sunrise, when the fire was quelled, all that was left were a pile of ash and bone. Knowing of a potential death sentence for his crimes in Alterac, Tandrious gathered the things of his house and his children before sending off to the winding roads aboard his carriage, only stopping for food and water until they reached Westfall several weeks later to live a new life on land he had inherited. However shortly after their arrival, the Defias influence in Westfall drew his attention and peaked his interest which eventually led House von Steelmane into joining along in the ranks of the Defias Brotherhood under the Kingpin, Edwin VanCleef. In return for years of loyalty and extensive service, Tandrious was informed that his three sons will be traveling to Dustwallow Marsh for a private education in all weapons and fighting alike: swords, daggers, darts, firearms, and bows. They even spent an additional three or so years studying and practicing Engineering before being returned to their father in Westfall to serve as Defias Lieutenants. After the three brothers returned to the Eastern Kingdoms, they wasted no time in causing organized mayhem and attacks on public officials in Stormwind to prove their worth to the Brotherhood. Unfortunately for House von Steelmane it wasn't long after their return when Edwin VanCleef was assassinated, and the Defias Brotherhood disbanded. Distraught and sought after by the authorities in Stormwind, they collected their belongings and returned back to the Alteraci Mountains, using fake papers to get through the heightened security in Westfall, Elwynn and Redridge. It was within the hollowed walls of their old estate, with the support and manpower of those whom had followed Tandrious back to Alterac, and the gold he had acquired from his career in the Brotherhood, that the Steelmane Gang was chartered with an original roster holding thirty-eight signatures. In the months following their conception, Steelmane had focused on obtaining territory vital to making the one thing they need to continue going as an organization wholly: gold. They landed logging, mining and port-shipping territories and businesses throughout the north, eventually capturing the interest of local criminal organizations down in more southern regions due to their rapid success. After a few trips down south, Tandrious agreed to move a third of his organization to Stormwind City, and gave control of this branch to Edgar. Edgar, however, had other plans for Steelmane. He was focused on installing fear into the local populous by any means necessary, from causing major legal trouble for the civilians and people who hold political power to nailing the competition to the floor in their own homes after eviscerating them. Eventually, the people of Stormwind knew it was right to fear the name," Steelmane." Fall of a Kingpin Steelmane's success had been defying all odds for years, going as far as to completely drive any competition out of Stormwind City. Lord Tandrious and his children were living the high-life, enjoying being untouchable and the look of fear people gave them when they walked around the streets. Things couldn't have been better for Steelmane members, and their allies. However, over a period of time, things began to change around Stormwind and the other sister capital cities. The skies grew grey, and eventually black, and the people went from having minor flu-like symptoms to dropping dead in the streets after a coughing fit. Blinded by success, Tandrious believed Steelmane to be untouchable, so he, despite all warnings continued to operate in Stormwind while believing the outbreak to be nothing more than a potent flu. When the dead began to rise, it was already too late. Realizing his grave mistake, Tandrious had called for a vessel to meet him in the harbor and transport him out of the city and into his Westfall safe house. The vessel returned to Westfall, he did not. Rumor of his plausible demise echoed throughout the ranks of Steelmane, causing great stress and the eventual void as the brothers and higher ranking officers fought in a civil-war over who would be the next Kingpin. The fighting lasted nearly six months, coasted dozens of lives, broke the back and foundation of Steelmane but finally brought out two names for the possible successor: Edgar, the eldest son of Tandrious, or Morvis- the middle child. With neither backing down, one final quarrel had to be fought to settle all qualms. Blood of a Brother and the Ascension of a Kingpin With a date set, the remnants of Steelmane waited anxiously. Both Edgar and Morvis wanted desperately to be the next Kingpin, but they also wished not to kill the other, as it is forbidden in House von Steelmane to have the blood of your own kin on your hands. Just before the fight was scheduled to take place, Morvis' mentality had completely splintered, causing him to attack Edgar when it was unexpected, and he was most unprepared. The fight was fierce, but lasted only a few minutes. Ultimately, Morvis had bested Edgar by pinning him onto the floor, but made a grave mistake by taking his attention from Edgar to celebrate his victory with those loyal to him. Edgar utilized this opportunity and shot Morvis in the back with his flintlock pistol, mortally wounding him. With a pierced lung he wept and sought after forgiveness before succumbing to his injuries mere moments later. Despite his fierce anger and sorrow for Morvis' stupidity which led to his demise, Edgar was humble in victory. He gathered the remains of Morvis and buried him within the von Steelmane Family Mausoleum in their Alteraci estate, next to the funeral effigy of Lord Tandrious. Having no time to mourn, Edgar quickly took on the role of Kingpin and began working feverishly to rebuild his family's legacy. Dormancy, and a New Chapter The damage from the civil war took years to wholly repair, with alliances and friendships being severed in the midst of internal conflicts, many tools and instruments in the Steelmane arsenal being sabotaged or looted by ex-members. Going against the advice of his officers, Edgar pulled the plug on Steelmane public operations, and made a full retreat back into Alterac to start a period of reconstruction- one where the organization to the public eye would go dormant in hopes to escape repercussions for many of their post-civil war crimes, either by returning with a new name, or by eluding the statute of limitations. Although technically dormant, Steelmane has never wholly disbanded as small sects of businesses and property still ran and influenced by Steelmane's legacy exist and continue to turn a profit for those still under Edgar's banner. =Personality= ---- As the head of the von Steelmane House and the Kingpin of Steelmane Gang, he holds himself to that of a sociopath and sadistic behavior. He is highly educated, and prefers to be antisocial yet is easily angered if confronted without a legitimate reason. Insanity has clearly gripped this man, having adopted his leather armor and metallic face-plates to be his own skin and face. He is never seen walking around without something covering every inch of skin on his body, and he is especially never seen not dawning his collection of unholy and horrific looking masks which he calls his," Collection of faces." =Relationships= ---- Edgar has been married a total of three times according to current, public knowledge. Edgar's first marriage was with Lady Elza, a woman he had the pleasure of running into, by chance, while in a brief stay in the Stormwind Stockades. The two hit it off almost instantly, and spent nearly every day, all day together, as if they were inseparable. After a lengthy eight month period of time, Edgar took Elza's hand in matrimony, and he briefly retired from the world of crime to spend time with his wife, leaving command to his brother, Daladis von Steelmane. However, Daladis sustained grave injuries while in combat against the Ishuran Legacy, and as result, was locked in a coma for several weeks, and was placed into Stormwind Guard custody as he lay in a Stormwind Hospital bed. Due to the sudden loss of a Kingpin, Edgar had stepped back to reclaim the reins of his Guild, and organized a raid upon the hospital to break his slumbering brother out from custody. Though the raid was successful, Edgar and Elza were split in the midst of the scrap, and after several months of searching, it was assumed Elza had fallen during the raid. A funeral service followed by a memorial burial was held for Lady Elza von Steelmane. One of Elza's leather sets was strapped to a mannequin carved from wood to act as a body for a casket-filler during the burial, where she was 'laid to rest', which is the North-Eastern corner of the Raven Hill Cemetery. Following the funeral, Edgar threw himself into exile in his manor, which lasted more than a year's time. When he finally showed himself to Azeroth once again, he bared a different band of matrimony, and standing at his side was an average sized Kaldorei, whom was then known as Lady Nokami Darkwhisper. Not much is known of this relationship beyond the fact that Nokami had served under Steelmane Gang for decades, while under Daladis, Edgar and Tandrious's control. The marriage did not last, however. On a stormy, late October night, Lady Nokami locked herself in their bedroom aboard Edgar's Flagship, the Bloody Mary's Requiem, where she lived her last moments. She was discovered a day later when Edgar returned from an operation in Duskwood, having taken her own life by placing one of Edgar's flintlocks to her left temple, blowing her brains out with a single, iron ball. Following the death of his second wife, Edgar was found dumbstruck when he returned back to his Flagship after the funeral service in his estate, only to discover his first wife, Lady Elza, sitting upon his bed. After several weeks of talking with one another, they remarried. Everything since then has been cloaked in the shadows. Category:Characters Category:Alteraci Category:Human Category:Criminals Category:The Steelmane Gang Category:Rogues Category:Crime Category:Defias Brotherhood